


To Hear a Color Sing

by TwixxCatt



Series: Superhero Soul Songs [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Please be safe, Trigger warning: child abuse, but its still there, its mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt





	To Hear a Color Sing

Clint Barton is born with sharp intelligence that flies out of him like the fastest of humming birds wings posing as music notes. His soul screams with it and it makes him run wild. 

After he gets hit one too many times, after his dad throws him into one to many walls, Clint stops hearing almost everything. His soul song is mostly visual now that he can only hear about 40% of the noise around him. He still feels it, feels the vibrations from the noise as it surrounds him, but now it's coupled with a beautiful image when he let's his mind wander. The fastFastFAST of his intellect flashes around him in vivid royal purple, showing him the path to throw the ball perfectly into the hoop, or the rock in the exact spot of water he's been challenged to hit. Now that he can channel that constant noiseLoudMOVE into something, he can finally breathe. 

In the orphanage his song/sight shifts, an orange river of continued neglect and loneliness appears, swirling and bubbling, and flows. Others hear it as a haunting harp melody drifting around the boy.

When he lives at the circus they teach him how to harness the flashing purple, how to see it and the real world at the same time, to bend it to his will and tame his raging mind. 

After the betrayal a sickly yellow mist hangs over the river, inside it rolls storm clouds of anger an entire tornado of betrayal and hurt agitating the water and him with it. When others approach him they can hear the harp, overlaying the flashing beats of his intellect, and interwoven with angry cymbals clashing into a discordant symphony.

S.H.E.I.L.D. brings in fluffy lavender clouds of comfort, clouds that rain lilac peace and make the fog recede until it's only barely there at all. His song, less chaotic now, gains fluttering flute notes that make the harps discordant notes smoother and soft.

His purple leads to Phil Coulson, the only one who LISTENS to his purple thoughts, and with Coulson comes an electric blue mountain, steady, strong, stable in his SoulScape. For those that hear his song it means that the cymbals turn to drums, steady, solidifying drums. His purple becomes even easier to live with, now it works as a path to the perfect shot, the impossible angle, the achieve the unachievable.

He drags Natasha Romanov into his life because he refuses to end hers. When she begins to trust him, red trees bloom behind his eyes. Tall, with beautiful rosegold trunks and scarlet leaves, the trees scream of care and love. A new beat, soft and warm and enticing, joins the patchwork weave of his soul. This new addition broadcast sibling like love to all who hear it.

Years later in his little apartment in New York his SoulScape is completed. Electric blue flowers of romantic love on the trees in his soul and soft mint green grasses that grow with the superhero teenagers that he cares for finish his beautiful landscape. 

Clint Barton’s song still moves as fastFastFAST as a humming birds wings, but it's paired with a soft beautiful song, slow and smooth, made of harp and flute and the beat of a drum. It's solid and warm and calls you in like a fireplace after a walk in the rain.


End file.
